Of Distress & Injuries
by PhantomWriterShayle
Summary: Oneshot. Kurtis hunts demons and comes back to Lara, hurt. What will she do to help him heal? Rated for suggested themes. OOCness.


**I own nothing. Everything belongs to core design and eidos interactive.**

**_Of Distress & Injuries_**

He stumbled into the room, unable to come in quietly. Instantly, she sat up and turned on the lamp. When she saw him standing there, broken and bruised, she gasped and went to him.

She quickly took his wrists and guided him to the bed. He groaned in pain as he sat down. One look told her he was hurt badly. She ran into the bathroom to get some medicine. Coming back, she felt the first stirrings of tears. She hated seeing him injured so severely.

She sat behind him and helped him take off his shirt. His back was coloured black, blue, and red. It forced her to the very edge of her breaking point. Choking back quiet sobs, she began to clean the wounds. All the while, he told her what happened. His story unfolded into the usual; him living up to his reputation as _Demon Hunter _and carrying out the sacred duty of his family's Order.

She moved onto his chest. A knife-wound on his shoulder needed immediate attention. She tried to concentrate on it but she could feel his eyes watching her softly. She trembled as she covered the wound with cloth and medicine tape. Then she moved onto another wound on his left rib. When she was done, she began to check the dressing.

Suddenly, he raised his hand and brushed her cheek with the back of his fingers. She stopped at his touch but didn't make eye contact. His hand took the roll of bandages out of hers and placed it on the end table with the rest of the medicine. Then, his hands found her waist and his fingers slid slowly under her clothing. She still didn't look at him. He took one hand off her and slipped his fingers under her chin. He raised her eyes up so they met his gorgeous blue ones. Then, he cupped the side of her face with his hand. She couldn't stop the tears from coming. He was always getting hurt so badly. What if his luck in surviving ran out and she lost him forever? She shut her eyes as the tears flowed like rivers down her cheeks. She couldn't bear it if he was gone.

The warmth of his breath touched her lips before his kiss did. It made the air heavy and she trembled again with even more tears coming. His hand returned to her waist and, in one swift pull, she was up against him. It was a little awkward considering he was still sitting and she was half kneeling.

He broke off the kiss and twisted, laying her down onto her back. She opened her eyes and looked up into his. It was only then that she realized he was crying too. She reached up and laid her hand against his cheek, not fully understanding why he had lost himself. He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand, tears flooding over her thumb and onto the back of her hand. It was as if she was the only thing he had to hold onto in the world. The tears coming from his eyes sparked another onslaught of sorrow for her.

With choked breaths, she pushed herself up and kissed him. He kissed her back and lowered her down again. They clung to the kiss despite the salty taste of their tears mixing in with it.

Then, before they knew it, they were under the bedsheets, stripping each other of their clothing. They made love in a fit of emotional distress and passion. It was overwhelming in a sense but they forced themselves through, trying to find at least one piece of peace and happiness in their otherwise sorrowful moment.

When they were done, they lay quietly. The tears started to dry up as they held each other close. While in his warm embrace, she tried to think of why he had started crying. Suddenly, she understood. He was alone in the world. His father was killed by Eckhardt, his mother may have been as well, he was an only child, any friend he may have made in his life was either dead or had long since forgotten him and he was the last of the Lux Veritatis. That only left her. She really was the only person he had and she had broke down crying at the sight of his wounds.

Lips touched her cheek and a soft voice confirmed her conclusion, "I love you, Lara."

She kissed him back, "I love you too, Kurtis."

**Please be nice. This is my first fan fic. piece.**


End file.
